girls_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Scheduled Certification
All are worked into the schedule during our time at camp. First Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Learn the basic principles of sanitation for your camp setting. Learn how to dispose of garbage at camp and leave the campsite cleaner than you found it. * Cook at least two items using a fire or a camp stove. * Learn the basic principles for storing and preparing food in the outdoors. (Kelli -part of the announcements) * Find an opportunity to serve another camper or leader. Help with something you are not assigned to do. * Help to plan and present a song or skit on a topic such as the camp theme. * (Choose two) Spend at least thirty minutes in nature observing Heavenly Father’s creations that you can see, hear, smell, or touch. (Rafting) Second Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Find an opportunity to serve another camper or leader. Help with something you are not assigned to do. * Help to plan and present a song or skit. * (Choose two) Spend at least thirty minutes in nature observing Heavenly Father’s creations that you can see, hear, smell, or touch. Thank Heavenly Father for the beauty around you. Record what you have seen and your feelings about it. Share your thoughts with others. (Rafting) Third Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Spend time observing an event in nature. It could be a sunrise or a sunset, the movement ofclouds, or a rainbow. (Rafting) * Complete an assignment made by your stake or ward camp director. * Find out who in the camp has a need; then help to fill that need. * Teach a song or a game to a group. * (Choose two) Learn the guidelines for safety during hiking or water sports. Teach these guidelines to a group. (Rafting) Fourth Year: * Each day while in camp, find a quiet spot and read from the scriptures for at least fifteen minutes. * Spend some time observing the night sky. Identify two or more constellations.(Retreat) * Prepare a meal using two different methods of cooking. * Help to plan an activity for the whole camp or your own group that will help the campers get to know each other. Involve everyone. (Retreat - plan a game for the entire camp. practice game.) * Discuss a need in the camp with the camp director and, with the help of the Youth Camp Leaders, develop a plan to fill that need. * Help to organize and participate in a nature walk or hike for younger campers.' (Will organize at retreat - Ask them to help pass out trash sacks on hike and also pick up trash on hike.)' * Help to plan and present a song or skit on a topic such as the camp theme; * (Choose two) '''(4th Year Retreat) '''Plan and participate in an overnight backpacking trip or other adventuring activity.